This invention relates to powder distributors, and particularly distributors provided with a brush for application of the said powder on a support. In general, the said powder is a cosmetic powder and the said support is facial skin.
Powder distributors provided with a brush are already known, for example like that described in European patent No. 89111474.6, or that described in American U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,119.
Known distributors have a number of disadvantages. Thus the distributor according to European application No. 89111474.6 comprises a brush fixed to a powder reservoir used as a gripping means, but does not include a brush protection means integrated into the powder reservoir, nor a non-circular distributor and brush.
Similarly, the distributor according to American U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,119 comprises a brush that may contain powder, but it does not comprise a powder reservoir integrated into the brush, nor a non-circular distributor and brush.
Furthermore, none of these distributors solves the problems associated with distribution of powder in the brush, so as to be able to create a shading effect during the first application.
The purpose of the invention is an arbitrarily shaped powder distributor, typically non-circular, comprising a brush fixed to a powder reservoir that acts as a manual gripping means, the said brush and the said reservoir being in communication with each other while the brush is in use, and comprising a means of protection of the said brush that can be manually activated, activation of this protection means simultaneously cutting off the connection between the said brush and the said reservoir. The distributor also includes a means of distribution of the powder into the hair tuft of the brush.
According to the invention, the powder distributor comprises a brush fixed to a powder reservoir and in communication with the said reservoir, the said reservoir acting as a manual gripping means for the said distributor, in which the said brush comprises a hair tuft and a tuft holder, provided with a first powder supply orifice in which the said reservoir, that can be filled with powder, contains a peripheral skirt, the opening of which is closed off by a closer provided with a second powder supply orifice and in which the said brush is capable of being turned manually with respect to the said closer or reservoir so as to be able to align the said first and second supply orifices and thus enable transfer of powder from the said reservoir to the said brush during use of the said distributor.
This distributor is characterized in that:
a) the said reservoir closer comprises a central duct with a bottom that comprises the said second orifice,
b) the said tuft holder comprises a lower tubular part with a bottom that comprises the said first orifice, the said lower tubular part cooperating with the said central duct so as to enable free rotation and possibly an axial connection between the said tuft holder and the said closer, an upper tubular part in communication with the said lower tubular part forming a supply duct through which the said powder is supplied to the said tuft, and a said first skirt fixed to the said lower tubular part or upper tubular part and with a cross section typically similar to the cross section of the said reservoir, the said first skirt being located above the said closer in the axial direction and above the said reservoir in order to enable the said free rotation regardless of the shape of the reservoir, the said tuft being clamped by the said first skirt,
c) the said upper tubular part comprises a powder distribution means so as to easily create a shading effect of the said powder during its application,
d) the distributor is provided with a guide comprising a second skirt coaxial with the first skirt and that is free to slide along the outside of the first skirt of said tuft holder, typically by a rotation R of the guide so as to achieve an axial displacement D of the guide, and thus to protect or retract the tuft depending on the axial position of the guide with respect to the tuft holder.
Thus, the distributor according to the invention solves all the problems that arise.
The powder distributor according to the invention may be any shape. It comprises a brush fixed to a powder reservoir acting as manual gripping means, the said brush and the said reservoir being in communication during use of the brush. It comprises a guide that can be rotated manually to provide protection for the brush, activation of this means of protection of the tuft consisting of interrupting the communication between the said brush and the said reservoir at the same time.
The distributor also comprises a means of distributing the powder so as to facilitate creation of a shading effect of the said powder during its application.